The Spartan Of Fairy Tail
by The Ultimate penguin
Summary: A young saiyan hybrid find his way to earthland and changes the lives of a little scarlet haired slave. I know summary sucks but that what you get
1. Prologue

**THE SPARTAN OF** **FAIRY TAIL**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

"**ATTACK'S/TECHNIQUE"**

**I** **don't own fairy tail or dragon ball z I wish I did but I don't they are own by Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima**

* * *

There was a crises on the planet earth it's military was in a state of emergency you were either on the side of the republic or the confederate rebels seceding from the saiyan/human military or you were on the republics side. The rebels were led by general Daleon Barrick and were attacking the capital city of earth right now the republic has dispatched the alpha teams to defend against the threat (Alpha teams are teams of 10 saiyan or hybrids that have reach super saiyan or above)right now alpha team 3 is in pursuit of general Barrick alpha team 3 is led by captain Mark red and second lieutenant Dylan O'Connell. alpha team 3 consist of captain Mark Red,second lieutenant Dylan O'Connell,command sergeant major Tina Barre,sergeant major Shan Obera,first sergeant Kalbe Raid,sergeant first class Gabby Pez,staff sergeant Mary Antha,staff sergeant Nick Pak,staff sergeant Ruben Siver,staff sergeant Aubrey Brass.

Mark is a 18 year old human/saiyan hybrid he is 6ft tall and has straight brow hair that reaches the top of his neck and has brown eyes he has pale white skin right now he is wearing a stander A.C.U jaclet zip up with army combat boots.  
Dylan is a 17 year old human/saiyan hybrid he is 3/4 saiyan 1/4 human he also has a tail he is the only one on alpha 3 with a tail he's about 5'9ft tall he has straight shoulder length black hair and has two bangs in the front (like vegito's) he has blue eyes he has tan skin and he is wearing the same thing as mark only difference is the jacket is open.  
Tina is a 19 year old human/saiyan hybrid she is 5'3ft tall and has long black hair reaching the top of her back she has black eyes she has brown skin wearing the same ting as other two.  
Shan is a 18 year old human/saiyan hybrid he is 6ft tall and has spikey shoulder length brow hair he has brown eyes he has pale white skin wearing the same thing as the others.  
Kalbe is a 18 year old human/saiyan hybrid he is 6ft tall and has a buzz cut he has green eyes he also has pale white skin wearing the same thing as the others.  
Gabby is a 17 year old human/saiyan hybrid she is 5'7ft tall and has long blond hair that reaches to about the middle of her back she has blue eyes and she is tan white is wearing the same thing as others.  
Mary is a 18 year old human/saiyan hybrid she is 5'6ft tall and has long blond hair that reaches the top of her back and her skin is white pale has green eyes she is wearing the same thing as every one else.  
Nick is a 19 year old human/saiyan hybrid he is 6ft tall and has curly black hair his skin brown and has brown eyes and is wearing the same thing as the others  
Ruben is a 19 year old human saiyan hybrid he is 5'9 and has short black hair his skin color carmal and brown eyes and is wearing the same thing as the others.  
Aubrey is a 17 year old human saiyan hybrid he is 6ft tall and has blond straight shoulder length hair his skin is tan and is wearing the same thing as the others.

"Captain there splitting up should we split up as well?" Dylan asked Mark as he and the other members of alpha team 3 watch as some of Barricks escort brock of.  
"Yeah we should split I'll go after the group that went in the other direction with Barre,Obera,Raid,and Pez while O'Connell you take Antha,Pak,Siver,and Brass and stay on barrick got it!" Mark order.  
"YES SIR!" they yelled and then they split.  
"lieutenant" Aubrey called to his superior as they flew after Barrick.  
"What is it Brass?" Dylan asked Aubrey.  
"How strong is General Barrick considering he has been general of the military for over 20 years usually a general is in charge for about 5 years or so?"Abry asked Dylan.  
"General Barrick is stronger than all the alpha team leader working to together and since there are ten of them and all of them have not reached super saiyan 3 yet he must have reach super saiyan 3 so pretty strong." Dylan told Aubrey as they got closer to barrick.  
Barrick is a pure blood saiyan who is 6'2ft tall he has gray hair that is in a buzz cut he has a eye patch on the right sided of his face he is one of the few saiyan's that has reached super saiyan 3 Dylan has also reached super sayian 3 but has not told anyone yet.  
"Get ready he is stoping I will take him on and once you guys beat his lackys come and help me alright!" Dylan ordered as they got closer to barrick.  
"YES SIR!" They said as they caught up to Barrick.  
"AW lieutenant O'Connell you've arrived I was hoping to test your strength were is the rest of your team?" Barrick asked Dylan as he and his team got closer to him and his subordinate's.  
"There chasing your subordinate's that went in the other direction what are you underestimating me Barrick."  
"HAHAHAHA No I'm not underestimating you I believe you have the power to beat me but weather or not you have the will to use it we shall se-" Barrick was cut of as Dylan transformed into a super saiyan 2 (his hair looks like super gogeta's while Dylan is a super saiyan 2) need him in the face and sending a few feet back in the air.  
"PICK A OPPONENT AND TAKE THEM DOWN WHEN YOUR DONE COME AND BACK ME UP!" Dylan yelled his orders he then felt Barrick coming back but then he felt barrick power surpass his own he realized Barrick had transformed into a super saiyan 2.  
"YES SIR" The rest of his team yelled and transformed and went after there selected opponent's. As Dylan turned around Barrick was right in front of him and punched him in the face and sent him flying down towards a building that was in a city that was under beneath them Dylan went threw the building and landed in the street behind the building and he made a small crater wear he landed.  
_ 'Damn he stronger than I thought.' _Dylan thought as he got up from the crater as alittle bit of blood came out the corner his mouth when he fully got up Barrick appeared in front of him and aimed a punch at his face but Dylan moved his head to the right and doged the punch Dylan then aim a kick at the older saiyan's side which Barrick caught and spun him in a circle then threw him in the air Dylan regained his composer in the air and fire a ki blast at Barrick which barrick deflected to the side then Dylan and Barrick charged at each and when they got to each other they sent a barrage of kicks and punches at each other then barrick got a good punch to the left side of his face that sent Dylan into a store window Dylan got out from the broken window.  
"What with that look?" Barrick asked Dylan as Dylan scowled at him.  
"I used to look up to you but now you've turn into a traitor that is trying to over throw the republic and you asked why I'm scowling at you." Dylan said calmly.  
"You know your father and mother said the same thing as your saying know right after I told them my planned to over throw the republic 9 years ago they tried to fight me but I killed them with the power of my right eye." Barrick said with a smirked he loved the pissed of look on Dylan face as he watched Dylan's anger grow from the information he just told him.  
"Your the one who killed my PARENT'S!" Dylan yelled and shook from rage as his power started to grow.  
"Yes I'm the one who killed your parent's." Barrick said.  
"How there is no way you could have killed my mom and dad at the same time even if you were a super saiyan 3 they were both just as strong as you." Dylan said.  
"your right I could not have killed them both by myself but thanks to my right eye I could." Barrick said as he undid his eye patch over his right eye.  
"You see my right eye is very special I stole it from a wizard who could create worm holes with his eyes." Barrick said as he open his right eye (it's obito's mangekyo sharingan).  
"You will fail like your parents and like how you failed with your previous team you just watch them all die around you." Barrick said as he transformed into super saiyan 3 (his super saiyan 3 hair is justlike gotenks but with out the widows peak.)  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dylan screamed After what Barrick said that Dylan snapped and unleashed his hidden power he didn't care who found out right now all he cared about was ending Barrick's life no one talks about his parents or his friends that died around him he let his rage take over.  
"What is this?" Barrick said as he watch Dylan transformed into a super saiyan 3 (Dylan's super saiyan 3 hair is gokus super saiyan 3 hair.) after Dylan had completed the transformation his power was still growing it long surpassed his own. Dylan then appeared in front of a Barrick and gave him a right uppercut and sent him flying in the air.  
"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dylan screamed as he drove his left arm into Barrick's stomach that sent him into the ground that made a large crater that Dylan hovered over.  
"Amazing" Mary said.  
"What power" Ruben said.  
"Nice" Aubrey and Nick said.  
_'Damn' _Barrick thought as he cough up blood  
Meanwhile Mark and his team just finished up taking down Barricks underlings that went in the other way away from Barrick they just sensed Dylan rise in power.  
"Captain" Gabby called to her superior.  
"Yes sergeant Pez?" Mark asked Gabby.  
"What's happening to Dylan's power hasn't stop growing?" Gabby asked mark with worry in her voice she wanted to know what was happening to her best friend/crush.  
"I don't know but whatever is happening over there no matter what Dylan will win now nothing can stop him not even Barrick." Mark told gabby he was also worried for his friends and girlfriend.(Mark and Mary are dating along with Shan and Tina)  
"Let go back them up I'm sure they need it." the leader of the group said.  
"YES SIR" the rest of the team said.  
_'Damn you O'Connell your going to force me to use my right eye aren't you'_ Barrick though.  
"DAMN YOU O'CONNELL AND YOUR BLOODLINE!" Barrick yelled at Dylan.  
"What do you mean by bloodline?" Dylan asked Barrick.  
"I mean damn your family after all you are the grandson of the legendary super saiyan Broly."Barrick said with that Dylan eyes winded from what Barrick just said.  
"Is Broly really my grandfather?" Dylan asked Barrick as he got a nod from the general.  
"AHH" Mary screamed as she got hit with a ki blast threw a building.  
"MARYYYYY" Dylan screamed and went to catch her.  
_'Now's my chance to kill him'_ barrack though as Dylan caught Mary he activated his right eye.  
**"Kamui!"** Barrick called out his attack's name and summoned a wormhole to swallow Dylan and Mary up.  
"What the hell!" Dylan screamed as the space around him began to distort around him and mary and suck the both of them in as that was happening mark and the rest of alpha team 3 showed up.  
"DYLAN MARY!" They yelled as there team mates where beaning sucked into the worm hole.  
"Mary hold onto me." Dylan yelled to her.  
"OK." Mary said back to Dylan as they were beaning sucked into the portal. Dylan brought his index and middle finger to his forward head and tried to use **Instant Transmission **it didn't work as the portal suck them in completely.

_INSIDE THE PORTAL_

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON!" Dylan screamed  
"NO MARY!" Dylan screamed as the gravity in the portal ripped him and Mary apart and nocked her out. He watched as a new portal open swallowed her up  
"NO MARY!" Dylan screamed again then something weird was happening to body.  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPING TO ME!" Dylan screamed as his body started to get smaller and his higher when his body stop getting smaller he heard his mothers voice.  
"Dylan." his mom called to him.  
"Mom?" Dylan question.  
"Yes Dylan it me I don't have much time but what I can tell you is this you will end on a world called erathland That is were your friend is now." Dylan's mother told him.  
"Ok but what happen to my body?" Dylan asked his mother.  
"You have been reverted back to a 3 year old when you land in earthland you will lose most of your memory." his mother said.  
"WHAT!" Was all Dylan could say as he was sucked up by a new portal.

_BACK ON__ EARTH_

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIEND'S!" Mark screamed as he punched Barrick deeper into the crater he was in.  
"I ...don't...know" Barrick said between the punches that were hitting his face.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW YOUR THE ONE HOW USED THE ATTACK!" Mark yelled at Barrick.  
"I mean I don't know were it sends them I all ways though it crushed them but I don't know now what it will do now that it is infused with the power of **Instant Transmission **it could send them any we- GAHHHH." Barrick was cut of as Mark killed him with a ki blast threw the chest.  
"MARK you didn't have to kill him!" Tina at yelled him.  
"You would have done the same if Shan went with Dylan." Mark retorted  
"Your right I would have but still he could have got more info out of him." Tina Said.  
"I know my anger got the better of me I'm sorry. "Mark said.  
"Look Mark we all fell the same way and do you think your the only one dealing the lost of some you love." Tina jester over to gabby who was on her knees crying and mumbling about how she will not be able to tell Dylan how she feels now. Mark walked over to her and hugged her trying to comfort her.

_EARTHLAND YEAR November 10__th X766 1:05pm_  
A 18 year old girl by the name of Layla Heartfilia she was wearing skinny jeans and boots and a hoody. She was walking around in the forest outside Acalypha town it was some thing she always loved doing when her husband Jude heartfilia was not around. she was board being inside her guild and decided to go for a walk threw the forest. Layla was humming a tune when a flash of light appeared to her left. when the light died down Layla noticed a person on the ground that was bloody and beaten and tore cloths she ran towards the person when she got close she noticed it was a blonde girl around the same age as her when she got close the girl was awake and asked her something.  
"Help me please?" the mystery girl asked Layla.  
"Sure thing let me help you."layla said as she got the mystery girl up she noticed that the mystery girl fell asleep. Once Layla lugged the mystery girl out of the forest and to Acalypha town to bring her to the hospital. a couple hours later the mystery girl woke up  
"Where am I?" the girl asked her self as she woke up to a white ceiling she look to her left looked out the window that was there then she relized she was in some hospital.  
"nngh." the mystery girl winced in pain and brought her hand to her head.  
"aww your awake." Layla said as she entered the girls room.  
"who are you?" the girl asked Layla.  
"I'm the one who brought you here." Layla said.  
"Thank you umm.."  
"Layla...Layla Hearfillia."  
"Thank you Layla."  
"Your welcome umm..."  
"Andrea...Andrea O'Connell."  
"So Andrea why where you in the forest bleeding and dying?" Layla asked Andrea with a chuckle.  
"I don't know the only thing's I remember are my name,age,my son,I'm dying also how to use my power's."  
"Your dying and you have a son you don't look no older than me." Layla said shock to find out that the girl she saved was still going to die and that she had a son.  
"Yea I'm have a son he's 2 right now. I'm also 18 years old and yes I'm dyeing but thank you but there is a way to stop it I think." Andrea said.  
"Well is there any way I can help?" Layla asked willing to help out her new friend even though they just met Layla thinks of Andrea as a friend.  
"R-Really we just met and your willing to help me." Andre asked surprised at Layla's answer.  
"Yea I know we just met but I think of you as a friend you just give off this very friendly aura and I think you think of me as a friend to so what is it that we need to do."  
"Well it can wait a little bit if were going to do this I would like to know about you what your life is like and what every thing about the world because I don't remember much." Andrea said wanting to know more about her new friend.  
"Ok were do I start." Layla said as she began to tell her about her guild and magic along with her husband then Andrea told her about ki and how she uses it and her son for the next two hours. Around that time Jude came rushing in thinking Layla was hurt then Layla introduced Jude to Andrea after Andrea and Jude got acquainted Andrea then told Layla and Jude what she wanted to do with Andrea to prolong her life.  
"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT WITH LAYLA!" Jude yelled at what Andrea suggested.  
"Jude you don't haft to yell I know what she suggested is a little extreme but if it will help her I will do it." Layla said as she tried to cam Jude down.  
"No he is right to be mad I did just ask you to fuse bodies with me. we don't have to do it right away It can wait a couple of days besides I have to get back to full strength any ways I'm hungry so let go get me some food I'm warning you now the bill's going to be pretty big." Andrea said with a smirk as she got out of bed like nothing had happen to her witch made Layla look at her with aw because any normal person would have been in bed for another couple of weeks. after they got Andrea out of the hospital and got her some new cloths and feed her which left both Jude and Layla with nothing for the next couple of weeks they deicide that Andrea would stay at there apartment.  
"Thank you for letting me stay here and again I'm sorry for making you 2 pay all that money for dinner." Andrea said apologetically she really was sorry for making Jude and Layla pay all that money she didn't know why her stomach was so hungry she didn't think she could eat that much.  
"That's ok I'm still surprised you ate that much what normal human can eat that much?" Just as Layla said that Andrea had a flashback of what she really was.  
"ungh." Andrea winced in pain as she brought her right had to her head as the memory flashed threw her mind.  
_' mommy why do I have a tail' a 5 year old Andrea said to a much older looking version of her self  
'because your not 100% human' Andrea mother said.  
'WHAT REALLY THAT SO COOL!' Andrea said in excitement  
'Yep it cool would you like to now what that is' Andrea's mother said to her young daughter.  
'Yea what is it' Andrea said wanting to know what she was.  
'your half saiyan.' Andrea mother.  
'really I'm the same thing Brian?' Andrea asked her mother witch she received a nod  
'yes but there is a difference between you two'  
'what the difference'  
'the difference between you and him is that he is a pure bread saiyan and your only half because of me since im a pure human and your dad is a full saiyan.' Andrea's mother said.  
'mommy.'  
'yes Andrea?'  
why did daddy leave?'  
'I don't know I don't know but I hope it was for a good reason. just so you now I will let nothing happen to you no matter what got that.'Andrea's mother said with a genuine smile and a look full of love.  
'OK mommy I love you.'  
'I love you too Andrea.'  
_"Hey Andrea you alright you blacked out there for a seconded what happen" Layla asked her friend as she was concerned as Andréa had fall to the floor after she winced and now she was over her helping Andrea up.  
"Yea I'm fine I just got a memory back." Andrea said as she got to her feet.  
"Really that's good what was it about? Layla asked her friended excited for her friend to find out what the memory was.  
"Well I can answers your first question why I could eat so much it's because I'm only half human my other half is saiyan.  
"Really that should be impossible the saiyan's and Spartans wiped each other out along with the dragons 400 years ago." Layla said.  
"Well that's bull shit because me,my son, and his father are proof that saiyan's still exist other wise we wouldn't be here." Andrea said.  
"True I guess it really doesn't matter any way so when are we fusing?" Layla asked.  
"Tomorrow." Andrea said.  
"Ok well goodnight see you in the morning it getting la-yawn-te." Layla yawned as she looked at the clock.

_FOREST OUSTIDE OF ACALYPHA TOWN NOVEMBER 11TH X766 10:00 AM_

"Are you ready Layla?" Andrea asked. Andrea was wearing white plane t-shirt with a Heart Kreuz blue winter jacket with black legging's and white boot's with black straps. Layla was wearing the same thing as andrea the only difference was the jacket was pink shirt was blue and she had black boots with white straps.  
"Yea lets do this." Layla said then looked back at Jude who still didn't like the idea but he new once Layla made up her mind there was no stopping her.  
"Hold on Andrea for in second" Layla told Andrea. who nodded and understood what she wanted to do. Layla went up to Jude a gave him a passionate kiss and said  
"It will still be me just a little different ok so don't worry no matter what I will still love you got that."  
"Yea I know it's just that it wont be you but it will just go do It and get it over with already."  
"Ok I will when this is done I will..." Layla whisper the last part to Jude that made him go very red she then walked back over to where Andrea was.  
"You ready what did you tell Jude?" Andrea asked Layla  
"Yea and if this works you'll know when where done since we'll be one." Layla said with a little blush.  
"Ok come here and put your arms on my shoulders then put your forehead on mine and repeat after me." Andrea told Layla what to do.  
"OK." Layla said as she did what she was told.  
**"The light that guides all things across the universe come combined these haves so they become one FUSION!" **They said in unison then a blinding light consumed both of them once the light died down stood one woman with a pink jacket white shirt black leggings white boots with white straps with long blond flowing hair and her eyes were closed when she opened her eyes she looked a Jude and smiled she ran up to him and kiss him his eyes wind from shock her lips felt the same but different at the same time they broke apart when they both needed air.  
"did it work?" Jude asked new girl that just born a few moments ago.  
"yea it worked would you like to know my name?"  
"Sure."  
"Layla."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep my name is still Layla for some reason Andrea wanted to keep my name to be Layla even though she is apart of me I can't figure out the reason why she wanted to keep Layla but whatever Jude do you remember thing the original Layla told you?" the new Layla asked Jude as they where in each others arms.  
"Y-yes." Jude said as his face started to go red.  
"Well to celebrated the success of the fusion how about we get started." she said right before she kissed him and then for the next 2 hours anyone who went in the forest could her the moaning of a woman echo threw out the whole forest.

_FOREST OUTSIDE OF ACALYPHA TOWN MAY 10TH X767 2:00__ PM__  
_Layla Heartfilia was on a walk with her husband Jude on a path threw the forest she was six months pregnant and was board and wanted to go on a walk with her husband threw the forest they were going to leave the guild later that day since Jude business started to boom and he had just got a lot of money so he bought a giant peace of land and had his company built there so they moved there he and felt more comfortable with Layla there during the last months of her pregnancy in the middle of there walk they heard the cry's of a little boy who was in the middle of the path just siting there crying.  
"Hey little boy wh..." Layla froze mid sentence when she got closer to the little boy and then she started to cry  
"Layla what's wrong." Jude asked his wife that's when the little boy looked up and ran to Layla  
"MOMMMMMYYYYYY" The little boy said and ran up to Layla.

**FIN.**

* * *

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERY ONE THAT READ THIS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB SO YEA HOPE YOU LIKE IT IF YOU DID NOT THEN DONT READ ANYMORE LATER.**


	2. The boy with a tail

** THE SPARTAN OF FAIRY TAIL**

CHAPTER 2: THE BOY WITH A TAIL

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

**"ATTACKS/TECHNIQUE"**

******I** **don't own fairy tail or dragon ball z I wish I did but I don't they are own by Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima**

* * *

_FOREST OUTSIDE OF ACALYPHA TOWN MAY 10TH X767 2:00PM_  
"MOMMMMMYYYYYYY!" The little boy said and ran up to Layla and hugged her.  
"DYLAAAAANNNNNNN!" Layla said as she caught Dylan in a big hug with tears streaming down both there faces as half mother and son were reunited for the first time in a long time.  
"Layla do you know this kid?" Jude asked as he watched the touching reunion  
"Yea(sniff)I do this my son or more appropriate Andrea's son his name is Dylan." she said as she looked down at as he was now sleeping in her arms as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Were taking him with aren't we?" Jude asked already knowing the answer to his question.  
"You bet your ass we are there is no way in hell that I'm leavening without my son. Layla said with a smirk while looking down at her son then back to Jude who had a small smile grace his lips then he then got a confused look on his face as he look at her and Dylan.  
"what is it" Layla asked Jude.  
" there is some thing poking out the back of his shirt." jude said as he pointed a finger at the part of Dylan shirt that was some what sticking up in the back. Layla the put Dylan at arms length and his tail fell out as she held by his arm pits.  
"Oh its just his tail nothing bad." Layla said with a smile like nothing was wrong but Jude thought other wise as he a face of complete shock then hit him.  
"WHY DOES HE HAVE A TAIL WHAT IS HE NOT HUMAN!"  
"Yea he's not 100% human."  
"Are you serious?"  
" Huh yes let me explain why do you remember when Andrea told us she was only half human and half saiyan? Layla questioned her husband witch she got a nod for a yes "Ok well Dylan is more saiyan then human to be precise he is 3/4ths saiyan and 1/4th human and the reason for his tail is because of the saiyan blood that runs threw his veins."  
"Then why don't you have a tail?"  
"Because Andrea got rid of her tail before she and the original Layla she got rid of her tail I think it right before the OG Layla found her but her memories are vary clouded before she woke up in the hospital". Layla just shrugged her shoulders at the last part.  
"OK it's time to go get Dylan some new cloths!" she said as she turned around and started to walk back towards town.  
"OH and Jude~ were going to be spending a lot of money." she said In a very sweet voice making Jude put his head down in sorrow knowing it was going to be a very long day and he would be spending a lot of money.

_HEARTFILIA KONZERN JUNE 12TH X767 6:00AM__  
_"I really hate this morning sickness bullshit." Layla said as she just finished throwing and wiped her moth with a rag  
"I know you do but at least we get to see are little boy or girl next month." Jude said as he let go of her hair he held her hair up so no vomit would get in it.  
"Yea well since I'm up "I'm going to go help make Dylan's birthday cake after I get dressed" Layla said as she went over to her giant closet to diced what to wear she choses a simple black t-shirt and gray sweet pants and pink slippers to go help make Dylan's cake in it was Dylan's third birthday.  
"Layla you should relax and your pregnant so you can't do mu-." Jude was cut of by Layla with a glare that sent a really bad chill down his spine even though she was pregnant she could still kick his ass and she hated when some said that she can't do something she knew she couldn't do much but she could help at least help a little before she got tired and sat down to rest.  
"I know but I can at least help and get a quick taste of the cake." Layla said with a giggle and then Jude went over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Well since your going to do that is it alright if I go back to sleep?" Jude asked.  
"Yea I'll have some come and get you when it time for the party." Layla said  
"Ok see you in about a couple of hours do you think the little monsters up yet?" Jude asked with a chuckle as it seem that Dylan had a never ending supply of energy.  
"well see I'll go check on him if he is still sleeping I'll snuggle with him for a bit."  
"Ok." Jude said as he got back into bed and watched as Layla left there room.  
"I hope Dylan is asleep I want to snuggle with him for a bit." Layla said as she walked threw the mansion towards Dylan's room when she reached Dylan's room she open the door quietly in case he was a sleep witch he was. she went up to the little guy and shuck him a little cute pout form him witch made Layla giggle then she asked.  
"Hey Dylan can I snuggle with you for a bit?" for her answer she got a little nod form the little guy she then got in the bed after a good hour Dylan was trying to wake up Layla  
"Mommy mommy mommy wake up it's my birthday." Dylan said as he shook Layla awake.  
"Ok give me a minute." Layla said as she got up and looked at Dylan then gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
"Happy birthday Dylan let get you ready for today."  
"Ok." Dylan said as Layla got him ready for the day with a pair of tan cargo shorts and a black t-shirt with a blue dragon on the front of the shirt. Dylan and Layla spent the rest of the day playing in the garden or doing something until his party when they got to the room were the party was being held when they walked threw the door the light's flipped on and every one yelled  
"HAPPY BRITHDAY DYLAN!" What the birthday boy saw was a giant cake with a giant 3 on top of it with 3 candles in front of it. his eyes were big and sparkly at the cake and he started to drool a little.

_LAYLA'S POV_

_'He looks so happy right now I love it when he's happy' _she thought then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waste which was big because of the baby but she knew who it was  
"I guess he likes the cake." Jude said as before she could answer both of them watch Dylan jump at the cake right before he could get to it Layla grab the caller of his shirt. Dylan turned to face his mother with a cute pout on his face.  
"Mooommmmy why can't I have the cakeeee?" Dylan asked  
"Not yet mister you first haft to blow out the candles then you can have the cake." she said.  
"OK." was all she got then Dylan.  
"Uncle Jude can you lift me up so I can blow out my candles." Dylan asked Jude. Jude then picked up Dylan so he was at the height of the candles then right before Dylan blew out the candles I said.  
"make a wish."  
"hmmm ok I got one." Dylan said as he blew out the candles.  
"What was your wish?"  
"To be a strong mage like you mommy." I smiled at what he said but then I got a memory back of Andrea's I put my right hand up to the right side of my face and wince in pain as the memory came back.  
"Ungh." I said as the memory came back.  
_"Dad wait up I need to know why you left." A 16 year old Andrea wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a red sash tied of on the left side of her waste and a black long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt over it she has her blond hair in a pony tail and had 2 locks of blond hair in front of her face that were up at the moment. she said as she flew after her father Broly. Broly then stop mid flight and turn around and said.  
"I will tell you if you can turn super saiyan." Broly said to his daughter as she had a surprised look on her face that turned into a serious one as she understood what he was doing.  
"OK...mmmhhhhhhh haaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Andrea said as she transformed into her super saiyan form her hair turned gold with and her sky blue eyes turned teal and a gold aura raped around her body.  
__"You really are our daughter I can sense your mothers kind and gentile spirit and my ferocious wild power hehe. Tell me Andrea do you have your mothers special ability were you can heal any wounds." Broly asked his daughter.  
"Yea I have even evolved it to wear I can use it on other people I call it **sanativo **I've been able to give some a new body as long as there is a piece of there original body and they have only been dead for only 5 minuets or so no more than that or I cant bring them back." Andrea said as she explained her technique.  
"You've surpassed your mother with that all she could do is heal her self she would all ways complain about how she could never help other's with her power. well I might as well get going."  
"Dad wait there something I have to tell you. she said as she raised her hand to her stomach.  
"Your going to be a grandfather I'm 2 weeks pregnant I wanted to tell you because I don't know if I'll ever see you again mom and my boyfriend don't even  
know yet so I wanted to tell you first."Andrea said as Broly just shook his head and wonder what made her want to tell him first but he didn't care right he was happy that he would be a grandfather but then his insanity came to the surface.  
"Andrea leave heheh now or your hehehehe going to die." Broly said try to surpass his insanity while clutching his head.  
"But da-" She was cut of by Broly  
"GOOOOOOO!" Broly yelled at his daughter as he started to transform.  
"Ok dad I'll go but remember this that if I can't surpass you my son or daughter defiantly will surpass you legendary super saiyan Broly." Andrea stated then she heard Broly chuckle as she turned around to leave.  
"I'll look forward to the fight where my grandchild beats me just to let you know I wont hold back no matter what so train the child well." Broly said anticipating what the fight will be like with his granddaughter or grandson.  
"Yea I will...later dad."Was all Andrea said before she flew of she heard Broly say something but she couldn't understand it because it was under his breath.  
_"Layla you ok?"  
"Mommy you ok?"  
"Mrs. Heartfilia are you alright?"  
" are you ok?" Layla heard as she woke up from her day dream then she realized she must of pasted out in Jude's arms because she was in a chair and people hovering over her.  
"Yea I'm fine I just had a flashback nothing big." Layla stated calmly.  
"What was it about mommy." Dylan asked  
"Your grandfather and how your goanna get stronger than him because your better than him." Layla said with a smile  
"Was grandpa really strong?" Dylan asked.  
"Yep he is one of the strongest in the world so you have to work hard to surpass him but well start your training in a few years for now enjoy being a kid and for now let's enjoy your party Dylan." Layla said to her son.  
"Ok mommy do you want a piece of my cake?" Dylan asked his mom as he offered her a piece of cake.  
"Sure I'd love some." Layla said as she took the cake from him and ate it in mere seconds and wanting more after Dylan and Layla devoured the cake Dylan opened his presents he got a bunch of toys but like all kids around his age he got board of them after playing with them once but all in all he had a blast

_HEARTFILIA KONZERN JULY 1sT X767 12:00PM__  
_"I'm going to kill you Jude when this is over." Layla said as she went from squeezing Jude's had to grabbing the caller of his shirt and bringing him closer to the bed and giving him a death glare that would make any one cower before her but then the glare turned into a look of pain as she was told to push again.  
"Your all most done just a few more pushes." The doctor said  
"Gahh fuck you Jude!" she screamed in pain as she pushed again.  
"Come on push! This is it!" The doctor said to Layla  
"Push on 3" The doctor said.  
"1"  
"2"  
"3 Push!" The doctor ordered  
"Fuckkkk" Layla screamed as she gave the last push then she heard the cry's of a new born baby.  
"Congratulation's you have a new born baby girl." Doctor said as she rapped the baby girl in a pink blanket and then brought he over to Layla who was painting heavily.  
"Hey... welcome to the world Lucy." Layla said as she gave Lucy a quick kiss on the forehead then Layla's body started to glow yellow then all of a sudden spilt into 2 now instead of one person in the bed there were 2 as every one blinked the two people in the bed look at each other.  
"Layla?" Exclaimed the person on the left side of the bed said as she looked at Layla.  
"Andrea?" Exclaimed the person on the right side of the bed as she looked at Andrea then she felt something shift in her arms she looked down and saw Lucy moving closer to her half mother's chest.  
"HUH!" every one else said in the room.

* * *

_**OMAKE:**_

A chibi Andrea and Layla holding a 2 month old Lucy in her arms standing in front of the request board.

Layla(sad): I can't believe you guys are leaving can you at least stay a little longer?

Andrea(happy): I wish we could but I want to travel a little bit and if you need me I'll be in this small village called rosemary.

Layla(still sad): why can't you just stay here the mansion is big enough?

Andrea(happy/a little sad): I don't like big house will it cheer you up if I wrote a letter you every day so I don't forget you along with a picture.

Layla(a little happy/sad): Ok as long as you I get a letter from you and a picture of my cute nephew it will be ok.

Andrea(excited): Yes ma'am I can't wait to start my new adventure also take good care of our daughter or I will hunt you down and kill you.

Layla(scared): a-aye.

Layla&Andrea: Next time on The Spartan of Fairy Tail: Chapter 3: **The diffusion and of to rosemary village!**

Andrea: No matter how far apart we maybe I will never forget my friends

* * *

**WHEW DONE WITH THE SECOUND CHAPTER AND I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING THAT I STOLE THE OMAKE FROM FAIRY FLAME DRAGON WELL YOUR RIGHT I DID AND ALSO CLIFHANGGGGGEEEEEERRRRRRRRR. LATER.**


	3. The diffusion and of to rosemary village

**Sorry for the late update but I made this chapter long to make up for it and hope you like it.  
THE SPARTAN OF FAIRY TAIL **

CHATPER 3: The diffusion and of to rosemary village!

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

**"ATTACKS/TECHNIQUE"**

**I don't own fairy or dragon ball z I wish I did but I don't they are own buy Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima and every one else that has right to the 2 manga/anime's**

* * *

HEARTFILIA KONZERN JULY 1ST X767 12:03 PM  
"I Thought you said the fusion was preeminent why did we defuse?" Layla asked Andrea as she shifted Lucy weight in her arm's.  
"I forgot how Painful that should have been but I guess Lucy's birth was to much of a strain for the fusion I guess. That the only reason I can think of why we would split apart." Andrea said as she tried to figured out why they defused.  
"I guess it makes sense what will we do about Lucy here she has 2 mothers?" Layla said and asked Andrea while every one else in the room was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on  
"I don't know and I don't care right now let me hold our baby." Andrea said as she look at Lucy in Layla's arm  
"Our baby?" Layla exclaimed surprised as she let Andrea hold Lucy.  
"Yea _our_ baby." Andrea said as she took Lucy from Layla.  
"I don't understand how is she our baby?" Layla asked andrea not understanding on how Lucy was both there daughter.  
"It simple really since Lucy was born to our fusion and we split apart from that fusion we are her half mothers basically that's why we she is our child." Andrea said as she explained why Lucy was their daughter.  
"Ok I think understand now." Layla said as some of her confusion was lifted.  
"Um what the hell is going on?" Jude ask as he just got over the initial shock of seeing the original Layla and Andrea in the same bed after his daughter was  
just born.  
"Oh Jude do you want to hold your daughter and where is Dylan I can't wait to see him with my own eyes." Andrea asked Jude excited to see her son  
"Yea I want to hold her and I'll go get Dylan after I get him I'm holding Lucy." Jude said as he left the room to go get Dylan.  
"Wait we already saw him we lived with him for almost a year?" Layla asked Andrea confused as to why she wanted to see Dylan When she saw him this morning.  
"I guess you don't understand?"  
"Yea don't?"(the doctor left the room in case your wondering)  
"Well I know we saw him already saw him but that was when we were fused together I haven't seen him myself for a while and to know that his we took care of him is a comforting thing and he's probably going to be excited to know that he has a little sister now." Andrea said as she explained why she wanted to see Dylan as her eyes started to get misty.  
"Yea knowing that little ball of energy he will love his little sister." just as Layla said that Jude come's threw the door with Dylan sitting on his right arm. when Andrea saw Dylan she started to cry tears of joy.  
"Mommy?" Dylan said confused as he tilted his head.  
"What wrong Dylan?" Jude asked the 3 year old.  
"Where's mommy?" When Dylan asked that Andrea's world and heart shattered around her. Her eyes started to grow watery she then handed Lucy to Layla and got out of the bed her legs not wanting her to stand but they listen to her she had her head down and ran out of the room year's streaming down her face.  
"Andrea wait!" Jude said as she ran past him.  
"Dylan you stay here with your aunt Layla I'll go get your mommy." Jude said to Dylan as he set him on the bed with Layla.  
"Ok." Dylan said as he was set on the bed.  
"Watch him while I get Andrea." Jude said to Layla  
"Ok." Layla said and then Jude went to chase after Andrea.  
"Aunt Layla(sniff)did I(sniff)do(sniff)something wrong(sniff)why was mommy crying?" Dylan asked as he tried to hold back the tears.  
"Please don't cry Dylan you did nothing wrong you just didn't know it's not your fault." Layla said as she tired to calm Dylan so he would not wake up Lucy.  
"Thank you." Dylan said as he Layla and Lucy and cried into her shirt Layla smiled and smoothed his back as he cried into her shirt.  
"Dylan I want you to give Andrea a big hug when she comes back and say your sorry for making her cry she. it will make her happy." Layla said to Dylan who stop crying into her shirt and was looking at her.  
"Aunt Layla who's that?" Dylan asked her as the 3 year old pointed at Lucy in her arms  
"This little on here is your little sister her name is Lucy." Layla said looking down at Lucy.  
"Really she is so tiny." Dylan said as he looked at his little sister  
"Was I that small?" Dylan asked Layla  
"I Don't know Dylan your going to have to ask your mom." Layla said to the 3 year old.  
"Ok aunt Layla." Dylan said with a big smile.

_ANDREA'S POV_  
Andrea was in the hallway crying into her legs as he brought them close to her chest you could her here mumble something about he doesn't remember me and why.  
"You want to talk about it?" I heard Jude question me.  
"Go away! Can't you see I want to be alone." I yelled at him as he sat next to me I wouldn't say it but I'm glad he didn't leave  
"I'm not going away until you stop crying the." Jude said softly as he put his arm around me I liked that he tried to comfort.  
"Hehe." I laughed.  
"What so funny?" He asked me  
"Nothing it just you holding me like this makes me think that you have fallen for me." I said when I turned to look at him he had a amused look on his face that made the two of us start to laugh.  
"Andrea the only thing I see you as is a sister nothing more nothing less. no let's go back and let's see how your son and our daughter are getting along." Jude said to me as he got up.  
"Just so you know Layla is the one I love not you." Jude said as he extend his hand to help me get up  
"Good when I leave you better take good care of my daughter or I will kill you and if you run I will find and kill you slowly for running you got that mister Heartfilia." I told him as I took his hand to help me up and.  
"A-Aye" Was all he said as his face was full of fear.

_THIRD PERSON__ POV__  
_Andrea and Jude walked back in the room. Dylan jump up from the bed and ran at Andrea and hugged her waist all she could here from was him mumbling sorry and mommy.  
"Hey What's wrong Dylan." Andrea asked her son as he hug her waist.  
"I'm sorry mommy that I hurt you." As soon as he said that Dylan was scooped in a big hug by his mother.  
"It's ok Dylan I'm just glad you remember. I love you so much Dylan never forget that you and your sister are my hole world so please don't forget again." Andrea plead to her son.  
"Ok mommy I wont I don't want you to cry again." Dylan said with a smile and Andrea's grip around the 3 year old tightening until she heard Lucy cry's for her parents every one look at the baby curiously until the doctor walk back in and said that he would take her and see if she was a healthy baby then Dylan asked his mom a question.  
"Mommy was I smaller than Lucy when I was born?"  
"Yeah you were smaller and weaker I didn't even get to hold you until about a good 2 week's or so after you were born and your lung's were good enough for you to breath on your own." Andrea said to her son. His eyes went wide when she told him that he was weaker and smaller and he had bad lung even though he barely understood what she meant by had bad lung.  
"Dylan had bad lung's when he was born I don't remember that." Layla said  
"That's because I just remember it when the doctor took Lucy I just didn't faint is all. Hey Layla do you think that Lucy is going to grow up big and strong?" Andrea asked Layla.  
"Yea but I think she's going to beat her big brother first." Layla said as she look at Dylan with a smile.  
"Dylan can you promise me and your aunt and uncle some thing?" Andrea asked her son  
"What is it Mommy?" Dylan asked  
"Can you no matter what protect Lucy and help her grown strong."  
"Mommy aunt Layla uncle Jude there is no need to worry I will become strong and protect my little sister and help her grow strong." Dylan said with determination that looked like it would never waver no mater any one say's. what Dylan said made Jude Andrea and Layla smile at what he said.  
"Well at least know that Dylan is going to be a awesome big brother." Jude said as he ruffled Dylan's hair.  
"That's my boy!" Andrea said as she scooped up Dylan gave him a kiss on the check.  
_'Dylan I have a feeling that your going to do something great with your sister by your side the whole way' _Layla thought as she looked at Andrea tickling Dylan on the bed next to her. Dylan was yelling stop it mommy while laughing his little head off.

_HEARTFILIA KONZERN AUGUST 5TH X767 6:00 AM_  
"RING, RING, RING, RING, RING,!" Andrea's alarm clock rang from her night stand. When Andrea rolled over to the right side of her bed that the clock was and her hand came down to shut it off she got up and yawned and adjusted her bra that she was sleeping in she got up and went over to her dresser and got out a pair of blue yoga paints, a new black bra, a black tank top over her bra, and her iconic red sash that she tied of to the left side she started to wear it again after Lucy was born. Right now it was Andrea's work out session she would get at 6 am and work out until it was about 11 or noon or until she pass out for over exerting self which she did a couple times after she was trying to get rid of the baby fat that she and Layla shared she got rid of it in the first month after giving birth Layla did the same thing only it was about a couple of weeks ago she got her figure back Layla was jealous of Andrea when she got rid of all her baby fat in only a month all Andrea said it was the intense training she did every morning. Her work out session started with 1000 normal push ups then 500 sit ups then 1000 punch's and kick's into the air then she would fire of 50 **Kamehameha waves** high into air and made a loud explosion and by the time she got to the **Kamehameha's** every one was up or got a rude awaking but she never woke Lucy up. Lucy, Layla and Dylan would watch her for a bit. after the **Kamehameha wave's **she would do 500 one handed handstand push ups then she would take a break for 10 to 12 minute's to catch her breath then she would use the **Multiform technique** and make one copy of her self and fight her self it would normally be a tie but every now and then one of them would catch each other of guard some how. right now Andrea just finished up her 500 one handed handstand push ups and was taking her break she was siting on a rock(that hadn't been obliterated yet with)a bottle of water and thinking on what she wanted to do.  
_'Should I leave I mean I want to but I still have to watch Lucy with Layla but I want to travel with Dylan I want to see the world and met new people and make new friends.'_ She thought.  
"Ughhh this so confusing why can't I decide!" She screamed as she pulled her hair in frustration.  
"I'm goanna do it me and Dylan he would be excited to see new place's any way but it's goanna take a lot of convincing for me to get Layla let me leave with Dylan she absolutely love him and Layla but she can't decide what I do with my son he's my son not hers but I know there is no way in hell I could bring lucy with me she would kill me all well I'll try and convince her tonight." Andrea said to her self as she got up and stretched and performed the **M****ultiform technique **and got in a fighting stance as her double went and did the same as it got a good few feet away from her and did the same.

_HEARTFILIA KONZERN THURSDAY AUGUST 5TH X767 6:00 PM__  
_"Hey Layla can I talk to you?" Andrea said as she cradled a sleepy Lucy who was on the verge of sleeping  
"Yea sure what's up Andrea?" Layla question as she walk towards her best friend and daughter  
"Um Layla would it be ok if I go and travel with Dylan for a couple of years?" Andrea asked as she rocked the now sleeping Lucy back and forth.  
"Why do you want to travel why can't you just say here?" Layla said to her best friend as she look like she was about to cry.  
"Because I want to go see the world and stuff and I really don't like big mansion's for a home. Please don't cry I'll come back every now and then to see how our little girl is doing." Andrea said as she looked at Lucy  
"Ok I can't stop you but you have to come home every now and then also we have to take a family picture before you and my cute ass nephew go." Layla said with a wink.  
"You got to much of my personality when we split." Andrea said with a Quiet laugh as her eyes started to water a little bit.  
"And You go to much of my personality when we split." Layla said with also a Quiet laugh to so she would not wake up her daughter.  
"So when are we goanna take the picture because I was going to leave on Saturday?" Andrea asked Layla.  
"We'll take it tomorrow and after we take it you and Dylan can pack and get to traveling the world and such." Layla said.  
"Thank you Layla." Andre thanked her best friend.  
"Your welcome. Would you like me to put Lucy in her crib so you can tell Dylan?" Layla asked the demi saiyan as she looked at Lucy sleeping blissfully in Andrea arms.  
"Yea can you go put Lucy in her crib and while you do that I will go tell Dylan about leaving Saturday morning." Andrea said as she handed the sleeping Lucy to Layla  
"Do You now were your going what's your route." Layla asked curiously about were her best friend and nephew were going.  
Well since were close to Akane beach I though me Dylan could have some fun in the sun at the beach for a few of day's then I was going to go back to Haregon then threw Magnolia and go see this guild called Fairy Tail I heard they some strong mages there and I think I would get a good fight there, then ride the train all the way to clover town then pick ether go threw Seven or Bosco after that if I pick seven go to Iceberg and have Dylan see snow in it's mountains and then make a round trip threw Stella and back threw Bosco and the other way around if I pick to go threw Bosco." Andrea said as she told her travel plans to the stellar mage.  
"wow you've planed this thing out so witch one are you leaning towards Seven or Bosco?" Layla asked.  
"Probably going to choose Seven." Andrea said as she answered Layla's Question.  
"Why?" Layla asked  
"Why because I want to see snow fall in the mountains and Dylan would probably a have fun in the snow." Andrea answered Layla second question  
"Yea Dylan would have fun in the snow he loved it when it snow here last year." Layla said with a smile remembering Dylan's face when he saw snow for the first time.  
"Yep so I'm going to go tell Dylan can you put Lucy in her crib." Andrea asked.  
"Yea I'll go do it just make sure Dylan doesn't wake her up." Layla said as she walked out of the room and towards Lucy's nursery.  
"Ok". Andrea said as she followed Layla out side of the room then she turned down a different hall towards Dylan's room. When she reached Dylan's room she knocked on it and then entered  
"Hello lady Andrea." Capricorn said as he held Dylan on his shoulder's as Dylan played with his fur.  
"Hi mommy." Dylan said from Capricorn shoulder's.  
"Hi Dylan hi Capricorn." Andrea said hi back.  
"Do you need anything Lady Andrea?" Capricorn asked.  
"Yes I would like to talk with my son you can go back to the celestial sprit world if you want." andrea said to Capricorn as he handed Dylan over to her.  
"Ok lady Andrea I will be taking my leave now." Capricorn said as he closed his gate and went back to the celestial sprit world.  
"Dylan would you like to go on a adventure with me." Andrea said already knowing the answered.  
"Yes is Aunt Layla Uncle Jude and Lucy coming with us." Dylan asked.  
"No they there not it just going to be me and you." Andrea said to her son.  
"Will we ever see them again?" Dylan asked a little said that he would be leaving his little sister, aunt, and uncle.  
"Of cores we will, were goanna come back don't worry Dylan." Andrea said as she look at her son in her arms trying to cheer him up.  
"O(yawn)k mommy." Dylan said rubbing his eyes.  
"Look's like some one's sleepy." Andrea said as she looked at Dylan who was trying to fight back the embrace of dream land she then looked at the at the clock it was past 8:30 his bed time when she looked back down at Dylan in her arms he fell asleep on her shoulder snoring silently. Andrea smiled and walked over to his dresser and got out his pj's slipped them on him and put him in his bed.  
"Sweet dream's Dylan." Andrea said as she kissed his fore head and left the room quietly so she wouldn't wake Dylan up from his sleep.

_HEARFILIA KONZERN FRIDAY AUGUST 6TH X767 12:17_ PM.  
"Are you guy's ready?" Layla asked as they were going to be taking the picture in 8 minutes.  
"Almost we will be out in a second." Andrea said as she finished putting on her jacket. Andrea came out with Dylan. Dylan was wearing a dark blue pole shirt with tan kakis. Andrea was wearing a black leather jacket with a light blue V-neck shirt showing of a lot her cleavage from her impressive bust her iconic red sash tied of to the left with on her waist she had on light blue skinny jeans, she had her hair in a pony tail  
"Are you really going to wear that for picture." Layla asked as she looked over her best friend choice of clothing.  
"Well I didn't want to wear a dress I hate wearing dress's the only dress I will wear will be my weeding dress that is it and if I have to go to some fancy party that is it." Andrea said as she explained why she didn't like dress's all that much.  
"So you don't like my dress." Layla asked about her dress she was wearing(It's the same dress that Lucy wore to see her dad in).  
"No you look good in it Layla." Andrea said as she complemented her best friend."  
"Your look pretty Aunt Layla." Dylan said as he look at his aunt's dress.  
"Thank you Dylan you look very handsome." Layla said before she kissed his fore head.  
"Ok let's go take that picture." Andrea said as she picked up Dylan and walked down the hall to the front of the mansion were they were taking the picture. When they got to the front of the mansion they saw Jude holding Lucy in his arms he was wearing a tan suit with a white dress shirt under the tan jacket with a black tie when he saw what Andrea was wearing he shock his head while chuckling he then handed Lucy to Layla he then went next to her with Andrea holding Dylan on the other side of Layla. When the picture was done and taken Andrea started to pack her and Dylan's stuff Layla went and got a small copy for Andrea so she would have a picture with them Jude went and got some money for Andrea and Dylan's trip.

_HEARTFILIA KONZERN SATURDAY AUGUST 7TH X 767 10:00__ AM.  
_"Well were of." Andrea said as she looked at Layla, Jude, and Lucy. Andrea had a back pack on her back and a duffle bag on her right side she was also holding Dylan on her left arm.  
"Wait before you guy's go I got some thing for you." Jude said as he handed a very thick envelope to Andrea.  
"What's in the envelope." Andrea said as she took envelope from Jude.  
"Look inside it and find out." Jude said waiting to see the look on her face when she open it.  
"HOLE CRAP THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY." Andrea exclaimed as she looked at the inside of the envelope full of jewels." Jude I can't take this you already gave me so much." Andrea said as she already had a lot of money with her knowing it be a lot of money to travel Fiore and several other counties.  
"I know but you said you wanted to find a little place of your own so I figured you would need it." Jude said as he remember her saying one night that she wanted a house of her own.  
"Thank you." Andrea said as she went up to him and gave a hug.  
"Your welcome." Jude said as he hugged her back.  
"Andrea I got you some thing to." Layla said as the two separated from there hug.  
"What is it?" Andrea asked  
"This." Layla said as she took her hand from behind her back It was a 5X7 picture frame with the picture they took yesterday on the top of the frame there was engraving that read our family.  
"It's beautiful." Andrea said as she took the picture the frame as her eyes grew watery Andrea was a softy for sentimental stuff. There was nothing special to the frame it was a regular wooded frame but what made it special was the engraving. Andrea put the picture and the money filled envelope in her duffle bag. Andrea went up to Layla and gave her a big hug.  
"Thank you." Andrea said as she hugged her best friend.  
"Your welcome." Layla said as she returned the hug.  
"Thank you two so much for taking care of me and this little monster her." Andrea said to the couple as she gestured towards the sleeping Dylan on her left arm.  
"It's ok we loved having you two please take care of him I know he can be a handful." Layla said as she gestured to the sleeping 3 year old.  
"I will." Layla said a she looked at Dylan with love. "You two Better take care of her or I will hunt you guy's down do you understand me." Andrea said with a glare and a dark aura her to get her point across to the young couple.  
"A-Aye." They both said as they cowered in fear of the powerful demi saiyan.  
"Good." Andrea said as she went up to Lucy who was in Jude's arms.  
You be a good girl for mama now I will be back don't worry." Andrea said right before she gave the 2 month od a kiss on the fore head she received a giggle in return a toothless smile which Andrea grinned at.  
"Well were off thank you two for the presents and for saving my life thing." Andrea said as she turned and went down the steps in front of the big mansion.  
"Good luck and tell Dylan we said good bye." Layla said as she waved good by.  
"I will love you guy's" Andrea said as she put her right hand up and waved good bye and walked to Hargeon.  
"We love you to." Layla yelled as she watch her best friend and nephew leave.  
"Those two are going to get in so much trouble." Jude said as he adjusted Lucy in his arms.  
"Yup But that's why we love them." Layla said as she watch the mother and son walk of in the distance.

_TRAIN ON IT LEAVEING HAREGON STATION TO MAGNOLIA TUESDAY AUGUST 17TH X767 11:00__ AM__  
_Andrea and Dylan just got on a train heading for Magnolia they stayed at Akane resort for over a week and now they were headed for magnolia to go see the fairy tail guild Andrea wanted to see if she could get a good fight out of one of there mages she heard that they had strong mages there and she wanted to test her strength now that she had fun for a couple of day's with Dylan who was now looking at the scenery go by as the train made it's way to Magnolia Andrea watched Dylan as he looked out the window.  
"Dylan did you have fun at the beach." Andrea asked her son.  
"Yep I had fun mommy." Dylan answered as he turned his attention to his mother.  
"Good because I had fun to there with you." Andrea said as she ruffled Dylan's hair.  
"Mommy were are we going now." Dylan asked his mother.  
"To a city called Magnolia." Andrea answered his question.  
"Why." Dylan asked again.  
"There suppose to be strong people at this magical guild called fairy tail and I want to fight them."  
"Ok I like to watch you fight mommy because you all way's win." Dylan said as he remembered his mom kick some guys ass for touching her spanking her butt when they were at the beach.  
"Yep your right I always win and I'll keep winning so I can get stronger and protect you and your sister." Andrea said.  
"Ok mommy I know you will protect me no matter what." Dylan said with a big smile as he went to hug his mother.  
"I will protect you no matter what." Andrea declared as she returned his hug.  
"Promise."  
"I promise."  
The mother and son hug for a bit after they separated the were on the train for about a good hour until they arrived in Magnolia.

_MAGNOLIA TRAIN STATION TUESDAY AUGUST 17TH X767 12:15__ PM__  
_"We made it time to explore Magnolia." Andrea said as she walked off the train Dylan at her side holding her hand.  
"Mommy." Dylan called for his mother.  
"Yea Dylan." Andrea said as she answered her son's call.  
"I'm hungry." Dylan said as his stomach growled for food he was still a saiyan after all.  
"Yea me to Let's go get some thing to eat." Andrea said as her stomach growled for food to she was a saiyan to.  
"Alright let's go! Get us some food." Andrea said as she picked up Dylan and went to find a restaurant. They eventually found a restaurant called Dragon's Tooth it was little food shack on the front of the building was a cartoon dragon the dragon had a tooth pick in it's left hand trying to get some thing out of it's teeth. Once Andrea and Dylan were seated they both got 3 of every thing every thing the waiter was astound at how much the mother and son ate. After they finished there food Andrea asked for directions to fairy tail. The sayian's were now in front of the guild know as Fairy Tail.  
"Do fairies have tails or do they even exist? It's a question that will lead you to a life full of adventure." Andrea and Dylan heard a some one say from behind her she turned around to see no one.  
"Down her miss." Andrea looked down so see a short old man with a open orange hoodie a white t-shirt with a black fairy tail symbol in the middle of the shirt and orange pant's and a jester's hat with sky blue and orange stripes.  
"O I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Andrea apologized.  
"It's ok I'm use to it were you going to join my guild miss.."  
"Andrea and what do you mean by your guild?"  
"Well miss Andrea I'm the guild's master so it's my guild." The old man answered her.  
"Your master Makarov I've heard a lot of about you and Fairy tail?" Makarov was curious to what she had heard about his guild while Dylan just sat there not knowing what was going on.  
"Well I know that your a wizard saint and that your guild has a lot of strong members and I want to test my strength against your ace." Andrea answered the master of Fairy Tail.  
"Well my dear your in luck my ace is still here and your right about having a lot of strong member's but there of on mission's right now." Makarov said with a chuckle.  
"Really just like that?" Andrea questioned.  
"Yup but on 1 condition." Makarov said with a sly look  
"Ok what's the condition." Andrea said curious to what the condition was.  
"You have to join Fairy Tail." Makarov said with hopes of persuading the young mother. The reason he was hoping to get her to join was not because she was sexy that was just a plus no he could sense her power even if she was suppressing it at the moment he could tell that she was strong he had good eyes for seeing if some one was strong or if they had potential.  
"Ok sure I'll join your guild I figured that I wound have to if I wanted to fight your ace." Andrea said with a smirk.  
"So who's the kid?" Makarov asked as he looked at Dylan.  
"Oh he's my son his name is Dylan say hi Dylan." Andrea said as Makarov gained a shock look the girl looked no older than 18.  
"Hi gramps." Dylan said hello in a cheery voice.  
"Hello young one." Makarov greeted Dylan back.  
"Andrea how old are you?" Makarov question her.  
"19." the demi saiyan said.  
"How old are you Dylan?" the old wizard asked the young boy.  
"I'm..." Dylan said as he counted his fingers. "This many." Dylan said as he held up 3 finger's what do you expect the kid's 3 year's old for god's sake.  
"Well you two will make a good edition to our guild. follow me let's go get you your stamp Andrea and then you can get your fight." Makarov said as he walk toward the guild front door.  
"Dylan You ready to mommy win her fight?" Andrea asked her son with confidence and a little arrogance.  
"Yup." Dylan said as he sat on his mother's left arm.  
"You two coming." Makarov asked as he open the door to the rambunctious guild.  
"Yea we are." Andrea said as she walked up to Makarov they walked in the guild all Andrea could see when she walked in the guild was every one drinking partying or brawling. Andrea followed her new master to the bar the whole time from the minute they walked in the guild Dylan had a big smile spread across his face the whole time.  
"Haru." Makarov called.  
"Yes master." a pink haired girl in about her late 20's answered the master call.  
"We have a new member today I would like you to give her a stamp and were is Gildarts I would like to see him?" Makarov asked  
"Sure thing master and Gildarts is on the second floor." Haru Answered as she watched the old man go up to the second floor to get Gildarts.  
"I Guess your the new member." Haru said as she looked at Andrea and Dylan.  
"Yep my names Andrea O'Connell and this my son Dylan nice to meet ya." Andrea said as she put out her right hand of a shake.  
"Nice to meet you to my names Haru Vermilion the daughter of the founder of the guild." Haru said as she Shook Andrea's hand she looked at Dylan with a sad smile.  
"Why are crying miss Haru." Dylan asked as he watched a tear go down the side of her face."  
"Oh it's nothing Dylan my son went missing and you remind me of him a little bit." she said trying not to burst into tears.  
"I'm sorry to hear that how old was your son if you don't mind ne asking." Andrea said not wanting the girl in front her to cry.  
"It's ok he was one year's old and I looked away for one second and he was gone I don't now were he went I searched for him I just got back."  
"Don't worry you'll find him I'm sure he miss his mommy." Andrea said with a smile trying to cheer up her new friend. as you can tell if Andrea likes you in any sort of way your her friend no matter what even if your not a first she will make you her friend.  
"So were do you want your guild mark and what color Andrea." Haru asked her new friend Haru was like Andrea wen it came to friends she was hoping her son Natsu would be like that if he was alive. Some were in some valley a little pink haired baby sneezed in a giant red dragons face.  
"I would like it to be right here and dark blue please ." Andrea said pointing to right above her bra on her left breast right over heart she put her shirt down after she got the guild mark.  
"So witch one am I spouse to fight master." Gildarts said as he walked down the stairs a over towards the bar.  
"You'll be fighting me." Andrea said as she looked at Gildarts she took in his appearance he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt for pants he was wearing loose-fitting dark plants on his waist he had a waist guard on with plates on the side of the waist guard the pants where tucked into his boots. Gildarts was doing the same as Andrea he took in her appearance she was wearing a black Heart Kreuz shirt the cross went across the left side of her shirt she had blue light bandages on both of her fore arm she hand on dark baggie pants tucked in her boots( there the one Goku wares threw out all of dragon ball z) and her iconic red sash tied of to the left her blond hair tied in to a pony tail after looking her up in down his perverted part of his mind started to notice her curves witch got him a smack on the back of the head from Haru.  
"Ow what was that for?" Gildarts wined as he rubbed the lump on the back of his head  
"For being a pervert Gildarts." Haru said to her one of her oldest friends.  
"What's a pervert?" Dylan asked while titling his head to the side. the 3 adult's look at each other then at the 3 year old then Andrea hit Haru on the head.  
"Ow." Haru said as she was now rubbing her head  
"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT." Andrea yelled at Haru after she hit her on the head  
"What's a pervert?" Dylan asked again.  
"Nothing it's grown up stuff I will tell you when your older." Andrea said hoping he would take so she would not have to explain what a pervert was to a year old.  
"Ok mommy." Dylan said accepting what his mother said. All 3 adult sighed a relief.  
"So I believe I haven't introduce myself yet the names Gildarts Clive nice to meet ya." Gildarts said as he introduced him self and stuck out his right hand for a hand shack.  
"It's nice to meet you to my names Andrea O'Connell and that's my son Dylan." Andrea said as she shook Gildarts hand a pointed her left thump over her shoulder towards Dylan.  
"Now that every one is acquainted let's go take this outside." Master Makarov said as he appeared out of no wear the 3 of them nodded Andrea walked towards Dylan and pick him up from the bar after that Haru Andrea And Gildarts followed Makarov outside when they got to the beach behind the guild. Andrea and Gildarts were a good 10 feet away from each other ready for battle. Makarov Haru and Dylan were watching from the side lines Haru was holding Dylan.  
"Oh I forgot to ask what kind of magic do you use Andrea?" Gildarts asked Curious to what his opponent could do.  
"I don't use magic I use **Ki**."When Andrea said that Gildarts Makarov and Haru's eyes went wide.  
"Isn't that someone's life force how are you using that with out killing your self!?" Gildarts exclaimed as he was hoping he would get a explanation.  
"Well **Ki** recharges like if you were out of magic my parents trained me in martial arts to control **Ki** see." Andrea said as she held out her hand and the A little ball of **Ki **formed in her had.  
"What's with the shocked look on your guy's face am I really the first person you've seen use **Ki**?" Andrea asked as she looked at Gildarts then at Makarov and Haru there jaws were drop to the ground Makarov was the first one to regain his composer.  
"The reason were shocked is no one has been able to control **ki** since the last Spartan-Saiyan war four hundred years ago the art of ki did with the sayian's 400 years ago." Makarov said as he explained why he and the others were shocked.  
"Well I'm half saiyan That's also why I can use **Ki **my family and Dylan's father had the last 2 pure blooded saiyan's left my father and Dylan's father Brian my husband were the last pure blood." Andrea said as she wiped a tear's forming in her eyes away.  
"What happened to your husband and your parent's?" Haru asked this time you could here the concern in her voice.  
"They all died protecting me and Dylan I don't want to talk about it any more." Andrea said not wanting to go over the past any more.  
"Ok then let's get this fight started every thing I read about the saiyan's was that they were a warrior race and loved to fight!" Gildarts said as he got in a fighting stance.  
"Heh your right we are a warrior race so don't underestimate me your also right that we love to fight!" Andrea said as she got I her fighting.(Think of Goku's fighting stance when he fought Vegeta for the first time)They were waiting for there signal form Makarov to start.  
"BEGIN!" Makarov yelled as he started the fight.  
"LET"S GO!" They yelled in unison as they dashed at each other. Andrea Pulled back her left arm and Gildarts pulls back his right arm when they got to each other there fist's collides.  
"RAAAAAAAAAH" They both said as they tried to overpower one another Gildarts released a white **magic** aura around him as Andrea released a blue aura of **Ki**. They came to a stand still then Andrea aimed her right leg at the left side of Gildarts face Gildarts caught the kick with his hand and grab on to her leg and then he spun her around 180 degrees and threw her after she got a few feet away from Gildarts she did a backflip in mid air and then she jetted into the air when she was about 20 feet in the air she fired a **Ki blast **at Gildarts when it got to him he put his right arm up to the energy wave and used his **crash **magic to dissemble the wave. After watching Gildarts destroy her **Ki blast** she rocketed at towards him. When she was half way there she disappeared from Gildarts sight his eyes grew wide that's when Andrea kicked the crash mage in the back of the head making him eat sand. Gildarts spit out the sand that got in his mouth he then got up and turned towards the demi saiyan who was jumping in place like a boxer whit a arrogant smirk on her face.  
"Go mommy go." Andrea heard her son cheering her on her smirk was replaced by a soft smile after hearing her son cheer her on.  
"You really do love your kid don't you?" Gildarts asked already knowing the answer to his question.  
"Yea I do wouldn't you Gildarts if you had a son or daughter?" Andrea asked Gildarts not letting her guard down.  
"Yea I WOULD." Gildarts said as he yelled the last word as he enveloped his right fist in his crash magic punched the ground making it shatter making a medium sized creator were the beach was. Andrea was undeterred by what Gildarts did as she floated above the ground as it diapered from under her. She charged at Gildarts. Gildarts jumped in the air a did a axel kick witch hit Andrea on the head as she charged at him this time she was the one eating sand as her head was in the sand and the rest of her body sticking out she then dug her head out from the sand and spit out the sand in her mouth.  
_'I can't use my **Ki blast **or they'll end up like the first one I fired what I'm going to do...wait that's it I'll just hit him with a attack he can't see' _ Andrea thought as she got back up.  
"HAAH." Andrea yelled a she shot a **Kiai cannon **at Gildarts. Before he knew it Gildarts was nocked of his feet into the air by a invisible wall of energy. Andrea ran at Gildarts then she teleported and kick Gildarts in the stomach making him gasp for air as her kick not only sent him into the ground it nock the air out of his lung's when he got up from the ground he wiped the blood form his mouth.  
_'This is gonna be a good fight I haven't had a challeng ina long time'. _he thought.  
"I think were done with the warm up." Andrea said as she walked towards Gildarts.  
"Yea were done with the warm up now the real fight begins." Gildarts said as he got in his fighting stance Andrea did the same they rushed at each other. Andrea jumped up and did a front flip over Gildarts as he threw a punch at her she fired a **Ki blast **at his back Gildarts turned around just in time to dispel the blast before it hit him Andrea then appeared underneath and kick him in the jaw sending him flying in the air. When Gildarts was about 20 feet in the air Andrea appeared to his right and spin kicked him into the ocean. Gildarts was about 12 feet off shore.  
_'I'm goanna haft to realest my full power she much faster than I thought she was this so much fun.' _he thought with a smirk as he realest his full power as he hit the ocean floor. Andrea was hovering over were Gildarts crashed into the water she then felt Gildarts power rise she saw the ocean turn white then a pillar of white magic energy shot up form the water Andrea barely had time to moved out of the way she then went to the shore the water was rough and the ground was shacking then pillar started moving towards the shore when it reached the shore the pillar disappeared and Gildarts appeared.  
"Wow she actually managed to force Gildarts to use his full power how will Andrea responded." Makarov said as he watched the fight for fairy tails, ace he was surprised at how far Gildarts was pushed back he hasn't even landed one hit yet Now the female mage beside him was not only shocked at how far ahead Gildarts has gotten over her and amazed that Andrea was able to overwhelm him this was defiantly a one sided fight.  
"GO MOMMY GO!" Dylan yelled as he cheered on his mother from Haru arm.  
"I've shown you my full power will you show me yours?" Gildarts asked as he got ready for Andrea's next attack.  
"Might as well HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Andrea said/yelled as she powered up she realest a blue Aura of Ki. Like Gildarts the ground started to shack as Andrea powered up.  
"I'm going to end this now!" Andrea said as she got in the **Kamehameha wave **stance.  
"Ok then show me what you got." Gildarts said getting ready for her attack he then saw a blue energy sphere form in between the palms of her hands  
"**Ka**...**me**...**ha**...**me**...**HAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Andrea yelled as she fired her attack at Gildarts. The beam was at lest 2 times bigger than Gildarts.  
"Andrea's power is amazing." Haru said as she looked at the energy wave heading for Gildarts  
"Yea my mommy is the strongest." Dylan said  
_'Your right about that Dylan your mother is strong she has even surpassed me but that type of attack wont work on Gildarts but she knows this.'_ Makarov thought as he watched the power Andrea put on display with a smirk.  
"THAT WONT WORK ON ME ANDREAAAA!" Gildarts yelled as dispelled the giant energy wave just as the **Kamehameha **disappeared Andrea appeared right in front of Gildarts and jab him in the stomach with her right arm but to her surprise Gildarts caught her jab with his left arm.  
"Got you now!" Gildarts said as he brought down his right elbow on Andrea head sending her into the sand beneath there feet. Gildarts grab her left leg with his right arm and pulled her over his head and slammed her down on the ground behind him he then repeated this several times until he threw her towards the water and making her skip across it several times until she regained her composer and flew up in the air then rushed at him she used her speed to her advantage and disappeared then reappeared behind Gildarts sending multiple punches kicks and jabs to his back then she used her both of her feet to send him into the water. Andrea landed and was panting heavily Gildarts swam back to shore he was also painting heavily when he got back.  
"Were goanna be here awhile." Makarov said as he took his seat on the sand.  
"Why's that master?" Haru asked.  
"There going to stop until one of them fall's so take a seat." Makarov answered her question.

_BEACH BEHIND FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL WENSDAY AUGUST 18TH X767 2:00__ AM  
_"It's finally over." Makarov said as he watched Gildarts fall over while Andrea stood tall as her bruised and bloody body was barely letting her stand. Her cloth's from earlier were in tatters her shirt was gone she was left in her bra, on her pants the left pant leg was gone and stop in the middle of her left thigh the right leg was in no better condition as the pant leg stop at the top of her right knee but her sash was in tatters also. Gildarts was just as bloody and bruised as Andrea. His cloth's were no better his shirt was gone his pants were now shorts his boot's were gone his shorts were in tatters and the waist guard crack all over the place.  
"Ya I can't believe Dylan fell asleep with all that noise." Haru said as she looked at the sleeping 3 year old in her lap she was sitting next to Makarov on the sand.  
"Little guy must have worn him self out cheering on his mom hehe." Makarov said with a chuckle.  
"I WOOOONNNN!" Andrea screamed as she threw her arms up in the air and fell backwards on to the almost obliterated beach and passed out with a smile on her face.  
"I think I'm goanna make her a s-class." Makarov said as he got up transformed both of his arms into giant arms to pick up Gildarts and Andrea.  
"You know she will fit right in here at Fairy Tail." Haru said also getting up and adjusting Dylan so he was sitting ion her left arm and using her left shoulder a pillow.  
"Your not surprised that I'm goanna make her a s-class even though she joined yesterday?" Makarov asked the pinkette  
"Not after what I just watched nope." Haru said.  
"Well let's go patch these 2 up." Makarov said yea

_FAIRY TAIL INFIRMARY SATURDAY AUGUST 21ST X767 9:OO__ AM__  
_Andrea and Gildarts still haven't woken up yet. But they were pretty much better seeing as they were both spread across bed sheet's of and snoring with a little bubble coming out both there noses if your wondering why Andrea was doing that well she is just being the tonboy she is and Gildarts is well Gildarts.  
"I can't believe there still asleep." Haru said as she walked into the infirmary of the guild with Dylan right on her tail.  
"When is mommy going to wake up aunt Haru?" Dylan asked Haru in a sad tone  
"Well Porlyusica said they would wake today so probably today." Haru said hoping to cheer Dylan up he was to cute to be sad in her opinion.  
"Ok aunt Haru." Dylan said as the tone in his voiced changed a little.  
"Well if you wanted me up Dylan I'm up now." Andrea said groggily as she rube the back of her head.  
"MOMMMMYYYYY!" Dylan said as he jumped at his mother to give her a hug.  
"OWWWWW Dylan that hurts can you stop please?" Andrea asked but her eye's went wide when she heard Dylan crying into her chest.  
"He was varied worried about you ya know." Haru said as she look at Andrea and Dylan. Andrea looked at her pink hair friend.  
"Really I'm sorry that I worried you Dylan." Andrea said in a loving tone in her voice as she stroke her son's back.  
"It's ok mommy guess what."  
"What?"  
"You won mommy." Dylan told her mother.  
"I did?" Andrea said confused.  
"Ya you don't remember throwing your hands in the air then yelling you won." Haru said telling andrea what she did.  
"Oh ya I did do that." Andrea said remembering what she did.  
"So I see your awake." Makarov said as he walked into the infirmary.  
"Morning gramps." Andrea said  
"Morning master." Haru said  
"hi grandpa Makai." Dylan said he had trouble saying Makarov's full name  
"How long was I out?" Andrea asked  
"3 Days." Makarov told her.  
"That Long huh all well shit happens I guess." Andrea said while she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well Andrea I would like to tell you that your now a s-class wizard." Makarov said to the young mother.  
"What's a s-class wizard?" When Andrea said that Makarov and Haru fell over anime style and then got back up like nothing happen  
"A s-class wizard mean's you can take job's that pay really high amount of money and are really dangerous if you not careful you could die." Haru said as she explained what a s-class wizard can do.  
"Well cool when can I start." Andrea asked  
"as soon you heal up." Makarov said.  
"Alright." Andrea said as she got out of the bed and stretched.  
"Well I'll leave you 2 to catch up come on Haru." Makarov said as he left the room with Haru.  
"Mommy are we still on are adventure?" Dylan asked.  
"Yea this all part of it." Andrea answered her son. as she back on the bed.  
"I love you Dylan." Andrea said as she pulled him in for a hug she then kissed him on the forehead.  
"I love you too mommy." Dylan said as he hugged her back.

_IN THE AIR ABOVE ICEBERGE ON BOARD THE MAGIC PLAIN PHOENIX NOVEMBER 13TH X768 2:37__ PM__  
_Andrea and Dylan on board the magic plain Phoenix they were headed to the capital city of Iceberg Siberia they were currently over the land of Isvan 2 hours from Siberia currently a storm ahead of. the phoenix looked like a Canadair regional jet crj 100/200 the plane was orange and red.  
"This your captain speaking I'm going to advise all passengers to please stay In there seat at the moment we will be experiencing some turbulence I will be turning on the seatbelt sigh so fasten you seatbelts and stay put." The captain of the phoenix said over the inter com. as the phoenix entered the storm Andrea looked out her window to look at the storm the were flying into.  
_'Is the captain insane there is no way this plane is going to make it threw the storm with out being tarred apart.' _Andrea thought as the plane started to bonce from the turbulence. Her eyes widen when lighting barley missed the left wing. Andrea knew that lighting was unpredictable but she had a feeling the lighting was going to hit the plane so she got out of her seat and put her self over Dylan.  
"Mommy?" Dylan question his mother as she took of his seat belt. Like Andrea guessed the lighting hit the plane but she would have never guessed that two bolt of powerful electricity would hit the plane one came down right on her back and the other came down on the right wing complete destroying the wing.  
"RAAAAAUGH." Andrea said as she cried out it in pain as the lighting blasted her back the force of the lighting knocked Dylan out did go threw her but it did use her like a conductor to amplify the power and blasted straight threw the bottom of the plane Andrea fell right threw it with Dylan in her arms as she fell she turned as her back faced the ground 5000 feet beneath her she was barley awake she watched the plain blow up as another blot of pure power destroy the plain then she saw a man he had all white on and she saw a big black hole in his stomach and that was the last thing she remembered before she black out.

_UR'S HOUSE NOVEMBER 13TH X768 2:40__ PM  
_Ur was watching her daughter Ultear play with her building blocks with letter on them right now Ultear was trying to spell her name. Ur was sitting in her recliner looking out the window every so often she was looking out the window right now.  
"Wow the snow has really lighten up you could probably see 30 feet in front your self now." Ur said to herself as the snow wasn't coming down like a blizzard any more it was just light snow fall now.  
"Mommy look I spelled my name." Ultear called her mother to look at her.  
"Wow That's great honey." Ur said from her chair taking her attention away from the window as soon as she did that a giant explosion kicked up a lot of snow Ur look back out the window and jumped out her chair.  
"Mommy what was that." Ultear said in a scared tone  
"I don't know Ultear but stay here mommy going to go check it out." Ur said to her daughter. She grab her coat and ran out the door she saw a giant crater when she got about 10 feet away from her house. She got the edge of the crater and saw something that made her eyes go wide. What she saw in the crater was a women holding a child no older then her own daughter. Ur jumped in the crater there was a lot of blood underneath the girl she looked no older than 19.  
"H-help-p." Ur heard the girl say when she got close she also saw she had her right eye open and was looking at her.  
"Please...help...my...son." Was the last thing she said before she pasted out  
"Ok I'll help you." Ur said as she then used her magic make a pillar to get them out of the crater.  
"**Ice make:** **Bridge**." Ur said as she created bridge of ice. She then took kid from his mother arms and put him in her left arm she then slung the girl over shoulder and held on to her with her right arm. She ran back to her house Ur could feel the girl's blood dripping down her own back seeping threw her jacket and tank top. She finally got back to her house she flung the door open scaring her daughter.  
"Mommy you scared me."  
"I'm sorry Ultear I didn't mean to but I have to help these two." Ur said as she gestured towards the 2 people she was carrying.  
"Mommy?" Ultear called to her mother as she watched her put the young boy on the couch.  
"Ultear I need you to be a big girl for me and do some thing for me ok." Ur said to her 5 year old daughter.  
"What is it mommy?" Ultear asked her mother.  
"We are helping these 2 I'm going to help this girl can you please watch the boy on the couch and come and get me if anything happens to him ok." Ur said as she told her daughter what she was doing.  
"Ok mommy." Ultear said wanting to help.  
"Good girl." Ur said to her daughter and ruffled her hair.  
"I'm goanna be in the other room if you need me ok." Ur told her daughter.  
"Ok mommy." Ultear said. After that Ur left to go to the kitchen she cleared the table by throwing every thing off she placed the on her back she didn't see any thing life threating just a couple of busies and cuts she then flipped her on her stomach and her eye's widen with horror what she saw was part of the girls spine showing and a giant like sun pattern hole in the middle of her back. Ur wanted to throw up after she saw that she maybe a doctor but she had never seen anything like this. Yea that right Ur Milkovich was a doctor she went to school to become a doctor befor her ex-husband taught her **Ice make magic** many years ago. she also had to patch up nasty wounds on her self and her ex-husband so she could handle blood but this was some thing on a completely different level than a few deep nasty cut's or broken bones But she got over the sight she went to grab her medical kit. Ur had taught her self **healing** **magic **she got right away to using it on the girl. After a good 2 hours of Ur using her magic her spine wasn't showing any more and all that was left was a sun shape patter scar on her skin in some place she blood started to come out of the giant wound on the girl's back Ur stitched her up and took of her ruined shirt a bra and sat her up right the wound reach from the middle of her shoulder blades to right before her butt. the girl had bandages on all the way from her arm pits all way down to her waist. Ur then help the girl to her room and placed the girl on her stomach on her bed. She then left the room and walked out to the living room to see one of the cutes scenes shed ever saw. What Ur saw was Ultear had fallen asleep next to the little boy and she was holding him protectively.  
_'I got to get my camera this is to cute.' _Ur thought as she looked around for her camera. she finally found it when she got back she took the picture as she was going to put the picture down she fell to the floor but she caught her self before she fell straight on her face.  
"Huf huf huf I guess I used to much magic all well." Ur said to her self she made it to her recliner and sat in it and passed out in the chair.

_UR'S HOUSE NOVEMBER 13TH X768 5:00 PM  
_Ur woke up and looked at the clock on the wall it was 5 o'clock se took a two hour nap.  
"Mommy I'm hungry." Ultear said waking up right after her mother.  
"Ok let's go make some dinner." Ur said as she got up from her chair Ultear got up of the couch as soon as the two violet haired girl made it to the door way to the kitchen they heard a loud growl come from the boy on the couch who was now up.  
"C-Can...I get...some food to...p-please?" The young boy asked timidly.  
"Sure you can sweetie but first you have to tell me your name is then I will feed you that sound ok to you." Ur said as she walked up to the young boy and crouched to his level on the couch and put on a loving smile.  
"D-Dylan O-O'Connell." Dylan said timidly as he told Ur his name.  
"Well that's a nice name you have there Dylan my name is Ur and the little girl over there's name is Ultear she my daughter." Ur told Dylan her name and Ultear's name.  
"Where's my mommy?" Dylan asked.  
"She's in the other room resting she was hurt pretty bad trying to protect you." Ur said as she told Dylan were his mother was.  
"Is she ok?" Dylan asked a little scared  
"She's fine just let her rest for awhile let's go get you some ok food." Ur said to Dylan  
"Can I see her?" Dylan asked hopefully she would let him see his mother.  
"Yes you just have to be quiet ok." Ur said to the little saiyan who's eye's lit up with excitement."  
"Ok." Dylan said. he got off the couch and followed Ur to her room were Andrea was. Ur noticed Dylan's tail as he got up from couch.  
_'He has a tail I'll asked his mother about it later but I think Ultear goanna beat me to it she'll probably ask him when were eating.' _Ur thought as she leaded Dylan to her room.  
"Be really quiet she sleeping and don't touch the bandages or it going to hurt her ok." Ur said to Dylan making sure he would not some how reopen the wound on Andrea's back. she open the door and Dylan walked in he looked at his mother his tail that was up in the air hit the floor Ur saw his tears hit the floor he then went up to her for head and kissed it and walked back wiping the tears from his eyes he walked out the room Ur closed the door silently he was trying to be a tough guy and hold his tears back he then was brought into a hug by Ur.  
"It's ok you can cry you don't have to hold it in anymore." Ur said as she hugged the young saiyan and rub his back Dylan couldn't hold it in any more he sob into her shoulder after a good 5 minutes of crying from Dylan he stopped.  
"There felling better?" Ur asked Dylan she got a nod in return for a yes. "Lets go get you some food ok." Ur offered oh how she would regret that.  
"Yay I get some food!" Dylan said as he jumped with excitement. Ur had gained a smile a she watched the four year old jump with excitement over food then she noticed Ultear was hiding behind a wall her head sticking out looking at Dylan jump up in down because he was getting food. Ur walked over to her daughter.  
"Hey why don't you go over there and make a new friend over if you do I'll make some you some of those cookies you like." Ur said trying to convince her daughter and try to make friends with Dylan.  
"Promise."  
"I promise." When Ur said that Ultear muster all the confidence she had and walked over to Dylan he was still jumping up in down sing he was getting food Ultear then noticed Dylan's tail she was surprised and a little curious to why he had a tail.  
"H-Hi." Ultear shyly called out to Dylan he heard her he stopped dancing around and looked at her she was looking of to her right side looking at the ground with her hands behind her back.  
"Hi What's your name?" Dylan asked her  
"Ultear." Ultear said as she told Dylan her name.  
"Ultear That's a pretty name." Dylan said as he told Ultear that he liked her name the five year old blushed at that no one liked her name before besides her mother.  
"Really you mean that most of the kids at my school say it's a stupid name." Ultear said as she told Dylan that most of the kids at her preschool teased her about her name. Ur was mad at that she clenched her fist in anger she remember some fat kid picking on her because of her name she almost walked in the class and punched the kid on the head but then she saw one of her daughter friends go up to her and say she liked her name her rage subsided she then walked in a picked her up and went home.  
"Well there stupid I like your name it's pretty." Dylan said  
"Thank you." Ultear thanked Dylan with a little blush and a genuine smile Dylan smiled back at her it was one of those really big smile that goes from ear to ear.  
"Your welcome." Dylan said with another big smile.  
_'That's so cute my daughter has her first crush I'm glad I got that picture of them sleeping it was so cute.' _Ur thought as she looked at the two of them she was then caught in up of what would they look like when they were older.  
"Why do you have a tail?" Ultear ask Dylan the question Ur wanted to ask him it also snapped her back to reality.  
"It's because I'm a saiyan." Dylan said. When The young boy said that Ur's eye widen was this kid serious was he really from a extinct race of warriors thought to have died of hundreds of years ago. _'__I'll really ask his mother when she wakes up if they really are saiyan's.'_ Ur thought.  
"What a saiya-jin?" Ultear asked.  
"I don't it's what my mommy says we are." Dylan said with a shrug not knowing what a saiyan is.  
"Hey you two I think it dinner time." Ur said it caught the 5 year old and 4 year old attention. For the rest of the night Ur had to cock a tone of fun for not just her and Ultear She had a saiyan to feed around 9 clock she was finally done eating the food she already put Ultear to bed when she got back Dylan head was down on the table and he was sleeping she brought him to Utears room and he slept in the same bed as Ultear ur then grab acouple of blankest and went to sleep on the couch.

_UR'S HOUSE JUNE 1ST X769 1:45 PM  
_It has been close to over year since Ur found Andrea and Dylan and treated Andrea of her wounds. Andrea woke up 2 days after Ur Found her she could barley move out of bed Ur said she would not be going any wear until she gave the ok. Over the cores of year Andrea spent recovering she became good friends with Ur and her daughter Ultear. Andrea Became a Ultear's aunt and Ur became Dylan's Aunt. When the new year came around Andrea sent word to fairy tail and to the Heartfilia's saying she and Dylan were alright when may came around Andrea was finally able to walk on her own with out crutches if your wondering why she didn't use **sanativo **to heal her wound well it was more of she couldn't the ability to use healing Ki on oneself or on some else there nervous system can never be damaged what so ever no matter what because when someone uses the healing properties of Ki there nerves must be in tack also the Healing properties of Ki are stored in the spine of a person she new she could never use that ability again the moment she woke up but the knowledge she would pass on to her son but she had not regained the memories of how she already taught Dylan how to do this but neither Dylan or Andrea had regained those memories yet but very soon Andrea would. She would get those in away that would shatter her heart into a million pieces but with that heart breaking moment she will gain unimaginable power and all of her memories of when she was on earth but that's not important right now Let's get back to the story. it was summer time in the Land Isvan there was no snow but green grass and beautiful mountain air and Andrea got sick again she had a longer time then when she fused with Layla but she was going to die she only told Ur this she was not going to tell Dylan it would break the little guys heart.  
"So you guy's are leaving?" Ur asked Andrea. Andrea and Ur were standing on Ur's front porch watching Dylan and Ultear play tag.  
"Yeah I got to go back to fairy tail and tell every one were ok then I got check on my daughter and Layla is goanna flip when I tell her what happened to me and Dylan." Andrea said to Ur with a chuckle at the end.  
"Yea from what you told me about her she seems like the type of person to do that." Ur said.  
"I'm goanna miss you guys." Ur said with a sad smile.  
"Yea I'm goanna miss seeing that smiling face on my cute niece over there." Andrea said looking at the smiling Ultear and her laughing son  
"I'm goanna miss my nephew's laugh to it always brings me up when I hear him laugh." Ur said doing the same as Andrea  
"Well we better get going." Andrea said as she stretched and grab her and Dylan's stuff that was next to her.  
"Yea I'm goanna miss you Andrea." Ur said as she hugged Andrea  
"Yea I'll miss you to." Andrea said as she hugged Ur back."DYLAN." Andrea called for her son a motion for him to come over.  
"Yea mommy?" Dylan asked.  
"It's time to leave you need to say goodbye to aunt Ur and Ultear." When Andrea said that he got a sad look on his face.  
"Ok mommy." Dylan said as he went up to Ur and hugged her. "Goodbye Aunt Ur Love you." Dylan said  
"Goodbye Dylan love you to." Ur said as she kissed his forehead and hugged him back.  
"Goodbye Ultear love you." Andrea said as she hugged Ultear and kissed her forehead.  
"Goodbye aunt Andrea love you to." Ultear said as she hugged her back. Ultear then turned to Dylan who was finished hugging Ur. They waked up to each other and hugged each other then.  
"Goodbye Ultear." Dylan said as he hugged her.  
"Goodbye Dylan. Ultear said she then kissed him on the check she had a little blush on her check's. After that Ur had Heart's in her eyes at that her daughter had her first crush. Dylan's cheek went a little pink from that Andrea had a smirk on her face at seeing her son face get a tinge of pink on his cheeks.  
"Come on Romeo let's go." Andrea joke as she picked Dylan up. she floated in the air for a bit and both her and Dylan wave before she blasted off towards Magnolia.  
"Do you think will ever see them again mommy?" Ultear asked her mother.  
"Yea we'll see them again don't you worry." Ur said to her daughter.

_ROSEMARY VILLAGE SEPTEMBER 13TH X773 5:00 PM__  
_It has been 3 months since Andrea and Dylan has scene Ur and Ultear. After the mother and son left Iceberg they returned to Fiore they went straight to fairy tail she told every one what had happen she only told Makarov that she saw some when in the storm after that they left fairy tail again she also told Makarov that she was dying and she only had a couple of years to live so they left fairy tail again but this time to Heartfilia family manor when she told Layla what happen Layla did exactly what Andrea predict she would do she flipped out saying if she knew she would get in trouble Andrea didn't tell Layla she was dying that would make thing worse and want to fuse but Andrea would just make the fusion die to so I would not have mattered after seeing Lucy again. Andrea left with Dylan again she found this nice little village called rosemary out in the country side but still close to magnolia and close to Heartfilia Konzern.  
During there move to rosemary Andrea would get really fatigued, tired, and really weak where it would take all her energy to stand these moments would only last 30 minutes or less let's get past the depressing stuff and get to up sides of thing's like how Dylan made two new friends in Simon and Kagura Mikazuchi they were brother and sister they were poor and there parents died so Andrea took them in and if you were wondering Dylan is 9 years old simon is also 9 years old and Kagura is 5 years old. They were happy and Andrea was getting weaker by the year but she was happy but little did she know that her happiness would be taken from her tonight.

_OUT SIDE OF ROSEMARY VILLAGE SEPTEMBER 13TH X773 5:00_ PM  
"Let the hunt the begin." A Zeref cult leader said as he singled 500 other follower's of Zeref to destroy rosemary village, kill all of the adults, and capture the children to bring back to the tower of heaven to revive Zeref.

* * *

_**OMAKE:**_

A chibi 12 year old Dylan in slave rags and a 11 year old Erza in slave rags with a eye patch over her right eye standing in front of the request board.

Erza(sad): Dylan I can't believed did that Jellal.

Dylan(mad): I know Erza the next time I see him I'm going to kill that bastard.

Erza(determined): Dylan will you help me get stronger so we can protect our friends and save Simon, Sho, Wally, and Millana from Jellal.

Dylan(determined): Hell yay Erza I'm no were goanna get stronger together but first I have to beat Gildarts and prove I'm stronger than my mom.

Erza(blushing): Your cute when your like this.

Dylan(blushing): S-Shut up.

Erza(happy): Hehe.

Dylan&Erza: Next time on the Spartan Of Fairy Tail **The tower of hell and fairy tail.**

Erza: No matter what I wont forget my friends and I will definitely save them.

* * *

**FINALLY IM DONE I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONG SO I CAN MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING IN OVER A WEAK. THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN SINGNG OFF SEE YOU LATER.**


End file.
